


Simplicity

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Hawke wants to give Fenris all the apple cinnamon tarts in the world, M/M, Purple Hawke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Hawke wants to provide for Fenris and for him to have every possible happiness. A little easier said than done.





	Simplicity

“Well, what do you think?”   
  
“Hawke…”   
  
“It’s alright, love. You can be honest with me. I always want to hear your opinion.”   
  
“I appreciate that very much, but I don’t think…”  
  
“Well? What is it?”  
  
“It’s burnt to the point of being inedible.”   
  
“You didn’t have to be _that_ blunt about it, love. How can I bear the shame of defeat?”  
  
“I apologize.”   
  
“It’s alright. I know I’m far from the best at baking. I can admit that there are some skills in which I am not utterly magnificent; I can, really. But I did use a decent amount of cinnamon, right?”   
  
“I’m sure you did, Hawke. It was a kind gesture, regardless of its comestible nature or lack thereof.”   
  
“I just… I want to give you everything. I want you to have everything good in life – good food, good wine, a good home. You deserve a life filled with pleasure and happiness and everything you never got to experience, and I want to be able to provide that for you, but I can’t make you something as simple as an apple tart.”   
  
“You gave me your heart, Hawke. You gave me a second chance at being with you. You gave me support when I needed you to stand by me. That is what matters. All I need is you.”   
  
“And you have me. Always. You can have me right now on this table if you’d like.”   
  
“Tempting.”  
  
“I love you, Fenris, more than I could ever say.”   
  
“And I am yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
